


Папочка, здравствуй

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький мальчик пишет своему отцу письмо. Много позже оно было найдено закопанным глубоко в песок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папочка, здравствуй

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Diana Vert.
> 
> 2\. Игнорирование правил русского письменного языка совершено намеренно.
> 
> 3\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Star Wars 2013.

Папа папочка здравствуй.

Мы с мамой живём в одиннадцатом блоке. Здесь очень очень много песка. Целая гора. Его трудно выковыривать из под лекку. А во время бури весь песок поднимается и залепляет глаза и их жжёт. Когда она начинается нам надо прятаться. Один раз маму отпустили слишком поздно. Буря тогда уже началась и она не смогла вернуться домой. Я сидел один и слушал шорох песка и вой ветра. Мне было страшно. Потом мама сказала что я молодец.

Ещё у одиннадцатого блока много крыс. Они часто забираются к нам в дом. Мне крысы нравятся. Когда я был маленьким с ними было интересно играть. Но мама их боится. Поэтому я гоняю их пока они не убираются вон. 

Про тебя мама рассказала мне совсем недавно. Она очень строго запретила мне говорить тебе кто я. Иначе нас обоих накажут. Но потом разрешила написать это письмо. Сказала передаст его тебе.

Мама начала учить меня писать в прошлом году. Она говорит что грамотный раб ценится дороже. И так нас с ней скорее всего не разлучат. Я думаю и с тобой тоже. Поэтому я стараюсь и она меня часто хвалит. Когда я буду совсем грамотным я смогу помогать хозяину ещё больше. Он будет доволен.

Мама работает у самого хозяина. Она танцует для него и его гостей. Потому что она очень красивая и у неё редкий цвет кожи. А я помогаю чинить дроидов. Я уже очень хорошо разбираюсь в этом. Мама говорит у меня дар. Но не только мама меня хвалит. Хозяин тоже. Он называет меня молодцом чаще чем дураком.

Больше всего на свете я хочу улететь отсюда. Лучше всего на другую планету. Когда-нибудь я смогу собирать не только дроидов а целые корабли. Тогда я смогу взять маму и тебя и отправиться жить в какое-нибудь другое место. Надеюсь на той планете будет меньше песка! Но мы не сможем сделать этого пока ты нас не выкупишь. Мама сказала что ты работаешь чтобы нас выкупить. Я надеюсь это случится скоро. Нужно много денег чтобы нас выкупить но ты постарайся закончить с этим до того как я построю корабль. С взрывными устройствами мы не сможем уйти и улететь далеко. Нужно будет их деактивировать а без освобождения наш хозяин никогда их не деактивирует.

Я знаю что твоя работа тебе не нравится. Мама говорит никому не может понравиться быть надзирателем. Пожалуйста папа в следующий раз когда ты будешь наказывать рабов вспомни что один из них это я.

Не забудь про наш план. Корабль и выкуп. Мы улетим на другую планету где нам будут платить за работу. Мы будем жить счастливо.

На этом всё.

Твой сын, 7 лет.


End file.
